heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle at Big Rock (2019)
Battle at Big Rock is a 2019 science fiction action adventure short film, directed by Colin Trevorrow and written by Emily Carmichael. It stars newcommers André Holland, Natalie Martinez, Melody Hurd and Pierson Salvador. A spin off of 2018's Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, the story takes place in Big Rock National Park one year after the events at Lockwood Manor, which is located 20 miles away. In this time, the dinosaurs were set free and now are forced to co-exist with humanity. Battle at Big Rock was released on FX in the United States on September 15, 2019 with an international online release immediately after. Plot The film opens with a newscast reporting dinosaur sightings in California and we meet a recently remarried family of five getting a barbeque dinner ready at a camping trailer at Big Rock National Park. The family consists of husband Dennis, his daughter Kadasha, wife Mariana, her son Mateo, and their new baby. Neighbor Greg informs Dennis that he's expecting a meteor shower that night before the latter joins the rest of the family at the table inside their trailer. A brief scuffle occurs between Kadasha and Mateo which Mariana is quick to get on top of. While things still appear somewhat tense between the step-siblings, they've been a family for two years and Dennis follows her up saying they've got to look out for each other. As they talk about their day, Kadasha tells the rest that Greg let her play with his crossbow. Exasperated, Dennis calls out to their neighbor. When there's no reply, the family realizes that the rest of the campers are silent and gone. That is when the family sees a mother and a baby Nasutoceratops wandering around their campfire. Mariana says, "The ranger says to stay calm and wait for it to go away." Kadasha points out that a recent incident up north the family heard about on the news, was caused by carnivores and the dinosaurs outside are herbivores. An Allosaurus then appears on the grounds and attacks the baby Nasutoceratops, but the baby manages the escape. Its mother starts to fight the Allosaurus until it gets injured, but her mate comes to its aid and wards off the hungry predator allowing the Nasutoceratops pair and baby to leave. The family attempt to stay quiet but when their baby starts crying, the Allosaurus attacks the trailer and knocks it over, causing carnage and knocking them out. As the family wakeup among the rubble of the overturned caravan, the baby, strapped into his chair continues to cry. Dennis and Mariana manage to stop the Allosaurus from eating their baby just in time, and then Mateo kicks the door open and allows at least Kadasha to escape. Unfortunately, the Allosaurus blocks the exit trapping the rest of them. Dennis starts fighting the Allosaurus with a piece of ripped off rebar and Mariana sprays it with a fire extinguisher. Ultimately, these are just postponements. Just as the Allosaurus lunges forward, two arrow bolts hit its face and eye and the dinosaur retreats. The shooter is revealed to be eight-year-old Kadasha using Greg's double crossbow. The family is left shaken but alive, and they embrace each other. The end credits begin to show found footage clips of how dinosaurs are affecting the world: a pack of Compsognathus attacking a little girl on a farm, fishermen encountering a Parasaurolophus at the riverbank, a motorist swerving his vehicle off the road to avoid colliding with a Stegosaurus, a Mosasaurus eating a breaching great white shark after it catches a seal, and a Pteranodon eating a wedding dove. Videos Battle at Big Rock An All-New Short Film Jurassic World Category:Jurassic World Category:Films Category:Short Films Category:Media Category:Quaternary Media Category:Live-action Films